Persona 5 PKMN contract
by Robin.exe
Summary: Thrusted into a fate he had no control over, Ren Amamiya must prove his justice and gain his freedom with his friends. Who all have been unlawfully labeled like him, to free themselves of their chains. Alongside their PKMN contracts. They will rebelled and show the world the truth, as they gather the Gym Badges of Rebellion!
1. Prologue

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or Pokemon! Hey everyone, this is my first ever time doing a crossover story in my entire life. And considering I picked up playing Persona 5 again? I felt like in a mood to trying out something new and different. And considering I never done a crossover genre before, I figure to give it a shot.**

**Now normally I usually write 13 to 15 pages for a chapter. But since I am treading on new grounds with this, I figured to give a prologue out first. Introduce some of the changes I have made, though they be very small changes and get myself into it. While implementing Pokemon into the world, but not out right thrown right into it.**

**I also wanted to try out a style I haven't done in awhile, which is transitioning to and from a flashback to present scenes. So hopefully I done that justice.**

**So to help understand, paragraphs that are like this "**_sample"_ **Will be character thoughts and flashbacks. I think its called italics font I believe? But yeah those fonts will usually be used for either characters thinking to themselves, or a flashback scene.**

**Also this is rated M, which is a automatic M rating cause of Persona 5 or the games in general are M rated XD. As those who will ask if there will be pairings...err I do not know, I haven't planned for any pairings yet. Considering all the characters are great, I am welcomed to suggestions.**

**So yeah, without further adieu hope you all enjoy. And like the game: This is a work of fiction, any events or scenes that takes place within the story. Has no connections to real life events or real life people. **

**... The contract has been signed.**

**xxx**

_A bright and colorful casino filled with people and citizens of all kind. Moving and looking about inside the large lobby room of the expansive and large building. Panicking lightly and shifting their bodies around with a frighten man in a business suit looks around openly asking. "What's going on?"_

_ With a woman following up with the question, "Where are they, are they here?" Panic and confusion running amok within the main hall. With security looking about and rushing through the crowded casino floors, with one of them lifting a hand up to their ears._

_ "Have you found the target?" The broad shoulder security man asked. While another one approaches him, standing back to back with one another. Before shifting their head upwards and then thrusting their arm out shouting!_

_ "There he is!" He alerted the man behind him, making him to look as well. All the while watching the person they spotted- to grin and smirk down at them. Holding onto the ceiling lights wires cockily with his red gloves. Before turning his gaze towards the east of the room where his extraction point is._

_ He wet ahead and threw his trench coat upward a bit and began running towards his destination. "Don't let him get away!" The security guards shouted! Causing the people inside the main hall to look up and began screaming out in fright. Watching the young man on the ceiling lights beginning to run and hop across the other hanging lights with ease and expertise._

_ "Showing yourself before the crowd and alerting to your presence. Is quite the nice move." Came a female voice through the fleeting young man's ear piece. Hearing other voices ringing out and commenting on his actions._

_ "More like showing off, but that's our leader! If you keep following this path you should be alright." Informed a young male voice, complimenting at the actions he is taking. With the young man nodding his head and continued moving forward until he reaches one of the balcony Spot lights beginning to move over the young man causing a quick flash of light to blind him a bit._

_Xxx_

A young boy widen his eyes a bit and look around him. Hearing the train tracks rolling on by through the railroad. Making the black messy hair teen, to look towards the window- noticing he is almost reaching to his destination. Tokyo Shibuya- where he will be living in the next year and a month with a caretaker.

The teen then looks back in front of him, then stuffing his right hand down to his pocket. Puling out a piece of paper and reading over the probation letter he gotten. Informing him where he needed to go and informing the teen of how he will be transferring over to a new school. The teen let out a light breath of air, before jerking to the side a bit when the train made a turn. Causing him to grab onto his glasses and adjusting them a bit.

Then turning his attention back towards the window- holding onto the hanging grip bars of the train. Taking note of the flat screen viewing TV on one of the tall buildings, showing a commercial and advertisement of a popular trading card game in the distance, with the sun beginning to reflect against his glasses and causing a flash of light.

Xxx

_"Watch out Joker there are enemies!" Came a frantic female voice through the young teen ear. Making him come to a sliding stop, when two oddly shape men appeared before him. Too then contorting its body weirdly, before erupting in a black like smoke- replacing itself with what appears to be a creature! Who let out a cry of its name and twirling what appears to be spoons._

_ "Kadabra!" Shouted the yellow and brown looking creature, making Joker- the code name the young teen taken. Too stand upright and then grabs onto the mask on his face, then tearing it away with blue glowing flames shouting out._

_ "Persona!" Joker cried out and releases his persona deep within his heart. Taking on the shape and form of what seems to be a bipedal black fur fox, with a long red like mane that is tied at the end with a blue jewel: letting out it's name and smirking wickedly towards their opponents._

_ "Of course it shall be done, use my powers to vanquish thy foes. Use them to show them your unyielding resolve." Stated the Fox like creature, who rapidly moved forward and began gathering dark like energy to his sharpen claws, before giving out a powerful slash towards the Kadabra. Who let out a cry of pain and disappearing in a burst of smoke!_

_ Then an alarm began blaring out to alert Joker of more enemies that is about to come. Which they did so, by bursting from smoke as well- shouting out their names of Raticate and Pidgeotto! Making his fox Persona to snicker and laugh. "These fools believe they can stop you, I will take the rat and you take the bird." Informed the fox, who look towards his summoner. Who nodded and lifted his knife up and dashes forward in sync with his Persona, slashing towards his opponent with a glare to his weapon!_

_Xxx_

The lights were dim and giving a low luminous glow to the train tunnels. With the train coming to a slow halt and letting out hissing noises when it came to a stop at the platform. A recorded voice could be heard within the train speakers, letting out the passengers onto the platform. Along with the young teenager, who stepped out and looks around the area a bit.

Before adjusting his bag lightly and continued moving forward. Letting out a low breath of air, and shaking his head- recalling how things were and how his life seems to have gone downhill. Being mindful of where he needed to go, he mused over how the court of law- had found him guilty and put him on probation for false evidence placed onto him. Believing him being a true juvenile delinquent or in his case: a criminal.

Heading the courts conditions his family were told to send him off somewhere. Transferring him to a new school and living space. All because they are afraid that his record will cause discomfort for his own school and his neighborhood- believing that his actions. Will just cause more panic at his own home town. Stepping on out from the station, and into the Station square area.

The young teenager hummed lightly and looked about, before blinking his eyes at a open stand. Selling what to be those trading card game, he saw being advertised on the one of the screens on the buildings. Though considering he doesn't have too much money on hand right now, he is unable to get any of the boosters or starter packs they are selling right now. But be cool to having one of those cards, what were they called he thought?

"_Oh right, they are called Pocket Monster cards, or Pokemon cards as the west will call them."_ He thought to himself and smiled. Remembering how popular they were in his home town, but sadly and because of that incident? He couldn't get into any of the stores because of his probation. So with that in mind and needing to find the station that will take him to Yongen-jaya station line and the neighborhood where his caretaker is? In order to go and start his new life here in Tokyo.

After getting directions from some of the police officers of the town and couple of locals. The boy began descending down towards the stairs, that will lead him to Yongen-jaya station line as large group of people began walking onto the square.

Xxx

_Joker bursts through some of the doors after finding a ventilation shaft where he is suppose to deliver the package to his teammates. In which got the confirmation they got the package, and continued running through the back ways and halls of the casino offices that continued upward. Leading towards the upper flooring of where he used to be, and began running through the halls where the giant multi-color stain glass window is at. _

_ Watching the security guards running and dashing towards him! Though before he could continue, his Persona suddenly appears before him. Making Joker to shift his eyes at the fox,who look back to him and nodded- moving and whispering something towards the boy ears. "Try and recall these events that comes to this point of time. Your fate depends on these connections you have with the bonds you formed, and the memories you shared with them." And disappears once more. Allowing Joker to stand there for a bit, wondering what his Persona meant by that._

_ But couldn't muse over it much as the guards of the Casino, were getting closer and being cocky. The boy smiled and faced to the window. "See ya," He called out and jumps towards the window and shattered it into million of pieces! As he flips and twirls into the air listening to his comrades giving their two-cents of how he is enjoying this way to much and is being quite the show off._

_ Though the one who is the navigator began panicking, shouting to their allies about there being multiple energy signatures popping up everywhere. All gathering and surrounding Joker, who winced his eyes when search lights turned on right at him. Blinding him and showing off what seems to be the swat team! Making Joker to grit his teeth a bit and then fakes raising his hands up, before dashing away from the large crowd._

_ Running towards a ladder nearby and swing himself up, beginning to ascend it. Only to let out a gasp and widen his eyes, seeing there were more and felt one of them shoving their foot towards his face!_

_Xxx_

The young teenager made it to the backstreets of where he needed to go. Smiling at the small and quaint of the town. Admiring what it has, to then begin walking through the neighborhood. Stopping once in awhile to get some directions of where a man name Sojiro Sakura lives at? Getting the direction to where his house is at, having the young teenager nod to them and thanking them for the direction and began heading there.

When he arrives after making a turn near the batting cages and old movie theater, the boy approaches the gates of the house. Examining the nice looking building and the small front yard it has, making him ready to open the gate and approach the front door. Only to pause and let out a low hum, swearing that he is being watched? Lifting his head up and towards the windows, he spotted one of the curtains suddenly moving lightly inside- making him wonder if there is someone inside already...

But was suddenly stopped when a deliveryman came up to him. "Are you looking for Sojiro?" The man asked, making the teenager to turn and look at him. Before shifting his gaze back at the window, spotting what appears to be eyes looking at him with a frighten and yet, curious look before widening and disappearing behind the curtains. Was that a girl he saw...? "IF your looking for him he is usually at the cafe," Smiled the man and happily approaches the young teenager. Moving the box he is holding to his under arm.

"Just go back where you came from, make a left near the bathhouse and laundry house and you can't miss it. It's also nearby the station." Informed the man, having the teen smile and thanked him for the directions. Before turning around and ready to head on over there, not before pausing next to the gate of the house and turn his attention back to the window. Curious if the girl is looking at him once more and sure enough, she is- though bit more braver this time. Taking note the glasses she is wearing and having quite the curious look in her eyes, with her hands grabbing onto the curtains securely.

The teen smiled and gave a small wave towards the girl, who stiffen her posture and shook from what he could tell, then eye smiled when she gave a very passive and bashful wave back. Before closing the curtains. Making the young man to shake his head with a chuckle and began heading towards Leblanc cafe- passing by a store that had the sun reflecting off from it.

Xxx

_Joker didn't know what had happened or why it is he seems to be in some kind of dark and cold like room. What he could remember is that he was roughly thrown to the ground and got hit hard in the head by someone's foot- knocking him out cold and the next...he woke up what felt like hours later, here in this room._

_ Being interrogated and question by a man- a very threatening man. Who asked him to write down his name, after listing off many fractions he caused in the city and disobeying the law of this country. When Joker refused, the man stomped his foot into his leg, ready and willing to break him- despite if he is a child or not! Stating how he will enjoy doing things the hard way, if Joker isn't willing to cooperate._

_ After signing his name onto the clipboard that read out 'Ren Amamiya', watched the man beginning to leave and then soon after a woman came in next. Who had quite the serious look in her expression and then a compassionate one, after spotting the needles on the floor. Which had Ren looking towards the needles, 'Was I drugged? It is so hard to focus and everything feels like a fog.' He thought to himself and then lift his injured face towards the woman._

_ Who sat down in front of him, holding quite a lot of folders and placing them down onto the table. Before crossing her arms and looking too him- "Hard to believe that your a high schooler." She stated and had Ren wincing lightly, while feeling dizzy in the head. "Can you hear me, are you able to speak?" She asked with bit of concern. Hoping they didn't drugged him too much that she wouldn't be able to help him out and get the truth._

_ "I-I think so...who are you?" Ren managed to say, despite his words coming out as slurs. Watching the woman who let out a comforting breath. Relieved that he can answer and speak in coherent sentences._

_ "My name is Sae Niijima, I am a prosecutor who is here to find some answers. And possibly make things easier for you, if you are trialed guilty." She informed and then leans forward. "Now I am going to be asking a series of questions, I don't have a lot of time to spend here. So please, tell me truthfully of everything that I am about to ask you okay?" She asked and watched the dazed boy, look at her a bit and then feeling his head drooping. "If you don't cooperate, I don't know what will happen to you once you leave this room. You could be sent to juvie and never be able to live a normal life again...You understand?"_

_ Though before he could answer her, everything went dark and a voice began echoing inside his head. Along with what seems to be a blue butterfly flying overhead._

_Xxx_

_ "This is a unjust game that you were pull into, if this continues you might not be able to win this unfair fate of yours."_

Ren stood out front of Leblanc, thinking through over his thoughts and how it all came down to this. Making him to look around lightly and peeking through the windows a bit, in order to see if the man was inside or not. Though could see some costumers as well inside, looking to be an old couple sitting at the table.

"_But if you can hear my voice and it reaches you? Then maybe you will have a chance to win this unjust game. Remember your bonds that you had form, to reach the truth of this world that you're put into. And maybe, you will be able to change your fate-"_

Adjusting his bag and then pushing his glasses up Ren, reaches out to the door and opens it up. Stopping when he heard a voice echoing in his head, having him to turn around lightly and stare down the street. "_Remember, you must remember."_ Having the high schooler look around a bit more. Before spotting the store down the street, placing down what seems to be some knickknacks out in the open, followed by five different Pokemon cards in a tray. Having Ren to stare a bit, but quickly shook his head- figuring that he is here now, he should go and introduce himself to Sojiro.

"_For you will be chained forever in this fate that you are in.."_

_**Persona 5 PKM contract**_

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Kamoshida Arc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Person 5 or Pokemon! Hey everyone, I know that the prologue wasn't as long or huge. But I figured it is a good stepping stone to introduce the ideas and concepts I had in mind for this story and what to look forward too.**

**Also wanting to try out something new and so here we go XD. I hope you all have fun and enjoy the chapters that will be coming. I am definitely going to be making some changes and things to work with me. So hope you won't mind there being some alterations.**

**So without further adieu, Enjoy and have fun!**

**xxx**

**The Kamoshida Arc**

**Chapter 1: The beginning.**

"_Ruin and Rehabilitation...those were the words, that man with the long nose told me in a dream."_ Came thoughts of Ren, after waking up early on a sunday. Raising his body up from the cot and shook his head lightly, placing a hand against his forehead. "_Igor, Justine, Christine...Contract, prisoner of fate. None of it makes much sense...but, whatever this 'ruin' is. Seems to revolve around me?"_ The boy then close his eyes lightly, getting flashes of the three strange people he dream last night.

Trying to make sense out of the weird situation and encounter. "_Well, I will think it over later for now- I need to get ready." _The boy then ruffled his hair a bit and let out a low yawn. Before looking through the attic of the Leblanc's cafe store. A room that Sojiro provided him, informing and giving him a valid reason- with his words; '_I don't want you in my house for personal reasons. That I can't really disclose-"_ Was the words Sojiro told him.

Too then Ren smiling softly, understanding it completely. Why? Well, he went and brought up there being a girl behind a window. Who was peeking out from it, looking bit frighten and timid, but waved towards him. Making Sojiro to widen his eyes at Ren, looking ready to raise his guard from what he could sense...too then chuckling lightly with a very kind smile stating. "_Well then, seems like you understand why I have reasons, for you not to be in my house now."_ Which had Ren smiling to himself after getting out of the memory.

He had a suspicion might be his daughter, so he won't pride into it too much. And seeing how timid she was at the window? Best not have someone like him who is new, suddenly moving in without explaining the situation to his daughter. He went ahead and got up from his bed, stretching out his arms and began moving about. Making sure to getting up early than usual, so he wouldn't be bothering any early time visitor's or customer's that will come into the cafe. With new pair of casual clothes, some soap and brush, Ren went ahead and heads on out to the nearby public showers- to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

When exiting the building and closing it behind him, Ren went and stare at the sign for a bit and lightly smiled. "He forgot to switch the sign this morning," laughed the boy and flips it over to close. Figuring there will be no harm in doing that; though did jump a little when someone spoke up! Causing him to let out a breath of relief, when he spun around and saw the two old couples from yesterday.

"Oh my sorry deary, didn't mean to frighten ya." Chuckle the old woman, along with her husband. Who laughed along with her and nodding, "We just came over to see if Leblanc is open early today. But we've also wanted to greet ya and welcome you to the neighborhood." She said, adjusting her brown scarf like blanket. Making Ren to sheepishly smile and rub the back of his head, looking over at the man.

"We may not look much and no doubt, kids of your age don't usually care for greetings. But we figure since the boss," then the man lift a finger. "Ah, that's Sojiro-san; everyone around here likes to call him boss. Cause of this father and general calm aura he presents." Informed the man, while then placing a hand against his hip. "Hasn't properly introduce us yet, for he can be busy. We figure to say hello and welcome to town." Then laughed, including Ren when the old lady lightly bop him on the ribs.

"Silly, I already greeted him." She chortle out and faces forward. Watching Ren stop laughing and then bow down in thanks and respect. "My your quite the gentleman. Anyway, we were going to ask you if your a recent part time worker here? Seeing how young you are." She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh no, no not exactly-" Ren began saying while placing a hand behind his neck."But um he is helping me out with my, um transfer for school." He began saying and smiled when the two let out ah's at the same time, then smiling to each other. Getting a good idea behind Ren's reasoning for coming to the store. "I am actually about to go and wash up."

"Oh my, we apologize!" They both said laughing and just brightening up the mood even more for Ren. "Well we shouldn't keep you then, it is nice meeting you...?" They paused and look at the teen. Who scratched his cheek, feeling sheepish of not introducing himself towards the two.

"Ren Amamiya." He told them and waved them off, after they all introduced one another and the boy being able to head out to the showers and get ready for the day. Ren couldn't help but stop and look towards the open store's nearby, that were beginning to light up their buildings and bringing out signs to the front. One general store in fact, had began placing out those card games he saw at the Central station. Though grimace lightly when he saw the price tag for the normal starter deck, is nearly 1,200 yen. Something he cannot afford, especially with the lack of money he was able to carry with him.

He will have to try and find a part time job sometime down the road, in order to make money. For now- he will have to do with whatever his parents, transfer over to him. Staring at the starter pack of the Pokemon cards a bit more, the boy shook his head and continue his way over to the public showers. Which caught Sojiro's attention when the man began heading out of his house and towards the crossroads. Only to stop and watch the boy look over at the Pokemon cards, which Sojiro walked on over to see what caught his attention. Making the man to look softly towards the cards and shaking his head. "_It seems like he want's to have a hobby or interested in these cards."_

Then turn his head towards the back of the teen and watching him disappear to the right towards the showers. Then looks back at the cards sighing, "_I was wondering why he didn't seem pro active yesterday. And here, they not only transfer him...but apparently confiscated his own Pokemon cards." _He found the reasoning behind it stupid and dumb. Stating how it could influence his behavior in a negative way and warp his mind even more with his act of violence.

Humming and looking at the starter pack, the man shook his head and sighs. "_Not that I can do anything, but need to keep the money. If I want my business to stand."_ He stated and began walking towards the cafe, before a thought came across his mind while walking. "_Actually, I think do have some of those cards in a drawer somewhere in the cafe? I should go and see, if so- then maybe I can at least let him have whatever it is I find."_ The man chuckled and turns the corner near the antique shop, to the cafe.

Xxx

After couple of hours preparing themselves and getting ready. Sojiro, explained how things will be working out for Ren's living situation alongside, how he will be able to transfer and head over to his new school: Shujin Academy. A pristine high school that offers the best academic classes and work ethics for their students and to those, who are working themselves to a higher society and college! Their most famous for is their track team and volley-ball team. A school that one would probably question and wonder why they would take someone like Ren, into their school building.

Sojiro and Ren stood in front of the school gates, looking over the building as the teen came out from the left passenger seat and closes the car door. Staring openly at the school, surprised how big and huge it is! "This is it, Shujin academy. This is where you will be spending your school years at." Sojiro began saying while letting out a low groan. "Honestly, it is amazement they would take someone like you- who has a record on their head. Into their school," Sojiro stated and turn towards the black hair teen, who looking over the windows and rooms there are.

Making Sojiro to blink confusingly before smiling softly. "Curious what year your in?" Asked the man, and watch Ren widen his eyes and then sheepishly smiled. "Boy, your carefree aren't ya...?" Sojiro crosses his arm and leans against his right leg. "Sometime looking at you, you forget you even have a record." He joked and laughed when then teen, look away shyly. "Come now, why being shy? Intimidated by the school." He laughed and shook his head. "Man listen to me...chatting a lot today, I don't usually talk all this much to anyone. Especially to guys," he stated bit harshly to himself and sensed Ren walking on up to his side, blinking curiously at him.

"How so? I figured this is normal talking to a teenager, your helping transfer." Ren joked and got Sojiro nearly laughing loudly, but controlled himself and playfully pushes Ren forward, who let out a low chuckle.

"Smart ass, don't get cute with me." Joked the man and walked after the boy. "It's just, I get the feeling of being able to speak my mind with you. Not sure why, but it might be because I am either getting old. Or, I am going crazy thinking I can trust someone like you." He teased out and walked towards the door, watching Ren hummed and shrugged lightly.

"I actually get that a lot, even back home." Informed Ren as he steps through the doors and entering the main entrance way with Sojiro. "I don't know what it is, or why people seem to be comfortable speaking with me. Been like that long I can remember." He stated and stops at the middle of the halls, turning to face Sojiro. Who enter with him and let out a low huh, before stopping and rubbing the back of his hat.

"Hm, I guess that just means your a good listener then." Sojiro then just waved it off. "Ah well, whatever come on, let's go and see the principle. He should be meeting up with us at the office alongside the homeroom teacher." Sojiro finished saying and began walking down the halls with Ren, who agrees and followed the man. The two of them walk through the halls and surprisingly not having any difficulties finding the officer, too which just like Sojiro said. The Principle is waiting patiently for them alongside with Ren's homeroom teacher.

Who looks like she does not want to be here or have anything to do with the situation. Crossing her arms over her chest and gently tugging at her orange and yellow stripe sleeve shirt. Looking distraught or uninterested at all. Though Ren couldn't help but sense that, with how she look at him with a quick glance and away, felt the teacher sympathizing with the boy and apologizing through looks alone of what he had to go through. Making Ren wonder if she's seen this happened before, or knows of students being in trouble before?

"Now you understand don't you?" The principle Kayobaya began speaking, alerting Ren too his direction. Watching the double chin bald man, lean against his chair and letting out a disgruntle sigh. "That you have a criminal record on you and that your on probation. Anything you might do here, is all going to be on your hands not us." He informed, Ren pursing his lips to the side. Getting bit annoyed about this talk about his probation, criminal record on him, or how no one will want him because of this.

Even felt bit of anger coming from Sojiro when the man began speaking, seems like he too is getting annoyed about Ren being reminded of this. "After all, we at Shujin academy wants what is best for our students and teachers, having a safe environment. And having you here to ensure you will be well behave is beyond our jurisdiction of any problems you may or might do."

The teacher lightly sighs and began speaking up, "Hey , Mister Kayobaya- I don't think it is necessary to remind him of this. I am sure this young man knows the situation he is in. Don't you..." Then sighed when the man leans back and looks to her. While then facing back towards Ren and Sojiro.

"I understand Kawakami-san, but these are rules and I must remind him of these rules. This is after all standard procedures, especially when it comes to the authorities." Informed the principle, who then folded his hands together and drum his fingers. "Now please understand Amamiya, that I am not trying to make things hard for you. But to letting you know those are the rules of your probation. Don't cause trouble and trouble won't come to you." He informed while then grabbing a small towel and gently wipe it over his forehead. "However it be best for your safety at least, not to riled up any of the students or teachers. As you may know."

Sojiro decided to butt in figuring the kid didn't need to know this, honestly. He already explained to Ren yesterday of what will happen if he suddenly screws up. "Not to butt in or interrupt Principle, but I do have a shop, if I don't get back there and open up." Sojiro began saying while placing a hand on his shoulder and cracked his neck.

"Ah right, sorry I tend to ramble on." Laughed Kayobaya, who then look to Kawakami and nods to her. "If you will hand him his student ID and card, then we should all be good for now." He instructed and watch her nod, grabbing onto the ID and card that will allow him to transfer stations without too much of a hassle. "Now since that is everything and your registered into our school, we hope you enjoy your stay and not cause any problems."

Making Sojiro and Ren to inwardly groan to themselves and bow respectfully towards the principle and head their way out the door and into the halls. Feeling the stress on their shoulders finally coming off with the man, coming to a stop and let out a low sigh. "Seems like things going be little tough here in school." He muttered openly, while turning around and facing Ren. "Hey don-...?" Then paused and took note of Ren's attention being once again caught to something.

Sojiro hummed and faces towards the right, where there is a small opening window where they sell foods and snacks near a office. But what caught the boy's attention was what else is being sold there, to which is the Pokemon trading card game... though seemingly expensive here as well. Making the man to smile, "_He really into that kind of thing huh? I guess it was right that I looked into what they've taken from him."_ Then face back at the boy, who rolled his shoulders and look to Sojiro. Before tilting his head curiously at him. "You seem to like those Pokemon cards huh?"

"Ah-" Ren felt bashful all of the sudden, being caught like that and staring towards the cards. While then smiling softly, "Y-yeah sorry." Scratching his head, "I used to play them a lot before..."

"Hey no need to be sorry, I understand." Sojiro chuckle out and nudge his head towards the door. "If anything my daughter collects them too- So I understand when I see a kid like you, being fixated on them." Then look at the boy when they began heading outside to the gates. "So, which card or booster packs did you start with?"

Making Ren to smile and then look sideways, "Actually I never had a starter pack." Making Sojiro to widen his eyes and grinned. "Though there is one pack I never will forget or first gotten as a birthday present. Which the Pokemon, one of my favorites being in said pack and holographic as well." He began saying and face at the man. "Is Zoroark, that came with three item cards, three energy cards and five other Pokemon...that I can't remember." He chuckled, having Sojiro laughing loudly and shaking his head.

"I see, well then when the times come and you manage to save up. You could buy a booster instead of a starter." Sojiro grinned and laughed when Ren raised a confused brow. "Booster packs are a lot cheaper than starters. They go for only three-hundred yen per pack." Then waved his hand, motioning in a way of let's get going and began descending the steps. "So yeah, think it over and try saving up for them." Though the duo had come to a stop and lifted their heads.

Watching what seems to be quite the fit man in his probably late thirties. Walking on up the same steps and lifted his head, smiling broadly at the two. Wearing what seems to be gym clothes and a whistle around his neck. "Ah hello there, I didn't expect we will get anyone on a Sunday." He started saying while approaching the two, watching the teenager step close to Sojiro. Both of them looking to be bit...intimidated at how slightly tall he is compared to Sojiro.

"Hello there, name's Kamoshida- I am the PE teacher of this school." Kamoshida introduced himself while extending his hand out towards Ren. "Nice to see students being diligent even on a day like this." He laughed and stared a bit, when Ren didn't shook his hand back and smiled sheepishly at the man. "Shy~" Kamoshido laughed and pulled his hand back. "I gotcha, not everyday you want to-"

"Not exactly that," Laughed Sojiro, earning the attention of the man. "You see we were just leaving after signing him up for the school." He informed and smiled when Ren nodded, "He has this thing that he wants to properly greet people he meets, when officially part of the school." Having Kamoshido to stroke his chin a bit then smiled.

"AH! I understand now, since it will be weird to introduce yourself to a teacher you just met outside of the school grounds. Wouldn't feel right to introduce yourself properly within school itself." Then chuckle sheepishly with a sweat dropped, "Even though...we are in school grounds. But I can respect that, really I do." Then punches Ren on the shoulder playfully. "I was like that too when I started teaching here. Want to be familiar with the school and people first, before introducing yourself." He explained and then got out of the way.

"Anyway it is nice seeing you two then, I'll see you in PE then transfer student." Kamoshida joked and began heading into the building, while then switching his facial expression to a sneer and quietly whispering to himself, "_Prick, I'll definitely teach you to respect me when you attend here."_

xxx

_"I don't know what happened...everything seemed to happen so fast."_ Ren began thinking to himself, feeling what felt like a cold room. A very rough and uncomfortable bed he is sleeping on. Trying so hard to recall what happened, though with this killing headache he gotten... "_Oh right now I remember, it happened soon after I left Cafe Leblanc. After heading downstairs and getting a Pokemon card from Sojiro. Which I am very grateful for himfor doing. Telling me how he had a gut feeling he had a Card left over from a family member. And surprisingly it is one of my favorites, Zoroark."_

_ "Then after that little exchange and being informed once more about my situation. And a journal Sojiro hand me, to keep records of my activities. I head out, took the stations to reach where I needed to go, rain storm came forcing me to take shelter." _Ren grunted lightly while feeling his eyes opening up. Being awoken to sound of rattling chains, followed by what sounded like muffling shouting. His ears were still ringing from something hitting him but he wasn't sure what it was that hit him.

"_Right...Right, after taking cover from the rain. I ran into a girl around my age, who too took cover- wearing a hoodie gray shirt under a black jacket. With red long looking pants, adjusting her curled up buns like hair before looking towards me. While I stare back at her, that was when I saw that weird app appearing again on my phone. I was going to delete it, but the girl next to me caught my attention."_

The messy hair teen began slowly getting up and groaning some more, before covering his face a bit and then wincing from the pain shooting the back of his head. Alerting the person inside with him, "Oh hey! You're alright that's good, thought you'd be out cold for good." Came a slightly out of breath voice. Making Ren, to stare upward and towards a blonde teenager who is panting and breathing heavily. Looking to have been shouting for a long while now, while he was out and laying in...a prison cell?

"Hey man you alright?" The teen asked once more after rolling his shoulders within his purple jacket. "I don't know what's going on or why we're in a castle. But those asshole's did a number on our backs with those shields." He informed Ren, who look to him and got more memories flashing through his head.

"_I met him soon after Kamoshida rode up in his car, asking the girl...Takamaki I think this boy called her? For a ride into his car too school, then offered me one. But I refuse...I don't know him personally, but the girl seems she has. So be awkward. After that met him, saying pervy teacher, then castle...school?"_ Which finally dawned in and got it all together.

"Is this the school?" Ren asked and then wince when the boy chuckle with a shake of his head. Making the black hair teen to look at him, then smiled softly when the boy continued on saying.

"You definitely got hit in the head hard to forget." The boy stated and then looked quite angry and enraged. "No, but this doesn't feel like a TV set either. If anything this is all real, we're inside a castle! A frigging castle that's used to be where our school was, and then got caught up with some weird looking knights. Before getting thrown in here like prisoners!" He exclaimed quite loudly and kicked a nearby barrel.

Before he could continue or even Ren asking if everything was alright? They both widen their eyes and whip their attention to the cell doors. Hearing what sounded like screams of agony and terror down the distance, forcing the blonde teen to let out a shaky. "What-what the hell was that!?" And then runs over to the door and began looking frantically, "That...that was real right?! You heard that!" He asked towards Ren, while twisting his body.

Watching the boy getting up onto his legs, nodding to him and then look back towards the door. Hearing more screams coming from the outside. Having the blonde to walk backwards in bit of fright, before shaking his head. "This, this is for real! We so gotta effing get out of here!" He shouted and began walking about, before pausing and turning to Ren. "Before my panic kicks in and forget, Ryuji Sakamato!" He quickly introduced with a wave and began looking around the room.

"Ren Amamiya," Ren quickly introduced and looked around too- both boy's unable to find anything that could be useful for their escape. Ren even walked over to the cell door and began rattling it, believing it could break apart. "Ugh their definitely well placed." He grunted out and shoulder tackle the door. Making Ryuji, to pause and turn too him and sighed.

"Telling me, the first thing I tried too- thinking it is unstable." Ryuji stated and then shook his head. "God dammit! What the hell is going on, why did our school turn into a castle! What's with this place, nothing make frigging sense!" He screamed. Making Ren to look at him with concern, understanding his plight. But right now they need to be calm, being frantic and frustrated won't get them the answers they needed.

The location probably doesn't help with these stone walls, litter and graffiti with what appears to be blood...which he hopes weren't real. Wrist chains hanging off from the ceilings, with some even on the wall's. Looking to be ways of torturing and enslaving people up on the wall. Do anything the person in charge here, to do whatever they want with the prisoner. "This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my first day here." Ren joked lightly.

Getting Ryuji to let out a snort and smiled softly, "I would say welcome to Shuiji academy. But think that would be redundant to say right now." He stated and then look out of the cell. "I hear water, guessing there is a canal or something down here..." Then the two paused and froze slightly when they began hearing what sounded like collective footsteps. Coming their way too, along with soft foot steps too- meaning someone with those knights are coming over.

Once they approached and Ren backing away, managed to get good looks at the knights. Their faces were pale blue and had, holes in their eyes and mouths. Looking to be soulless and yet, still moving and began speaking to them with some emotion. "Our king has decided to make his audience with you peasants. You should be grateful that you will be judge by him personally!" Informed the first knight that came through the door.

"King?" Ryuji and Ren said at the same time, too then gasping at the sight of said King. Approaching the cell and entering inside of it, with quite the glowing intimidating eyes. Looking quite pleased at the sight of the two of them, with two more knights walking behind him. "Kamoshida?!" Ryuyji shouted.

"I was wondering what kind of vermin were snooping around in my 'castle'. And here it is the lowly rat that is Sakamoto." Chuckle the...well half naked man, only covering himself with a king like robe and crown over his head. With pink...yeah Ren going to stop himself there. Now understanding the pervy comment greatly now. "And you even brought a friend this time, guessing you couldn't take responsibility of your own." Chuckle the man, having Ren to raise a confused brow.

"What the hell Kamoshida, what did you do to the school you prick!" Exclaimed Ryuji, while throwing his arm to the side and gritting his teeth. "And for that matter, why are you even dress like that you creep!" Then let out a loud grunt of pain when one of the knights. Swing their shield at Ryuji, bashing him from the front of his face! Sending him down into the floor, grabbing at his face!

"NO!" Ren went to rush over but grunted out and gasps out in pain. When the two knights slammed their shields up into him and right into the wall! "Guh...why are you doing this, isn't thins a school. Aren't you suppose to be a teacher?" Ren questioned while lifting his head and glaring towards Kamoshida, who turn his head at him and gave quite the wide smile.

"Your that new student huh, the criminal who got transferred I presume?" He chuckle and cackle lightly while facing towards Ren. "This is my castle and I can do whatever I want here, nothing is stopping me the ruler." He informed and laughed wickedly. "Besides, your fault for coming here with this piece of shit." He informed while directing it towards Ryuji. Who is grunting out and removing his hand from his face, looking quite pissed.

"Shut up you asshole, your the reason why this school is going down hill!" Ryuji screamed while doing his best to get up. "I had nothing to do with any of that!" He continued, then got kicked in the ribs and got pushed up against the wall! Causing Ren to frantically struggle more against the shield knights. "Damn that hurts!"

"Keep doing it, keep pushing the blame on somebody else." Stated the man while spreading his arms apart and into the air. "Nothing you'd say will change the fact, you enjoy bringing people down. Even right now as we speak, your brought someone to their execution." He cackle, making both Ren and Ryuji to widen their eyes in fright. He isn't seriously going to kill them was he!?

"You're going to execute us?! What the hell man!" Ryuji stated and rolled onto his back and began panicking even more. When Kamoshida reached out and grabbed onto a knights sword, pulling it out from the sheath and raised it up. "H-hey man, take-take it easy! You don't want to do this!"

"My castle, my rules and when you disobey my rules. You will only be met with execution for disobeying me. And believe me," then look down at Ryuji with quite the pleasurable look on his eyes. "I'll be glad of getting rid of a rat like you!" He began laughing and slowly approaching Ryuji, who began fumbling backwards and panicking very badly. Beginning to beg! "That's it, grovel- grovel at the foot of your ruler, your king and your master!" Kamoshida shouted with glee and began raising his sword. "I will be nothing but happy, to finally rid of a troublemaker like you. No one, not even your mother will miss you."

"STOP IT!" Ren shouted loudly and continued struggling even more. Doing his best to break free of the knights hold, only to stop when they raised their swords near his neck. "You have no right to do this, nor is it humane to kill someone!" He argued feeling the glasses of his falling off. Twitching and bucking ever lightly against the shields, causing the card in his pocket. To slowly start coming out, pulsating every few instances.

Kamoshida hummed and turned his attention towards Ren. "What, are you seriously want to die first?" Taunted the half naked man and raised his sword towards him. "Please, your execution will be next. After all-" Then turn his head towards Ryuji. "Once trash, always trash. The people of japan and this school, wouldn't care if trash like the two of you. Will be eliminated and disappearing off the face of the earth!" He cackled out and continued making his way to Ryuji. "Now be a good slave and accept your coming punishment!"

"No, stop!" Ren continued shouting and thrashing even harder! Causing the card to finally fall out from his pocket and landing on the ground. Before pulsating and resonating right towards Ren! Causing everything around him to pause and freeze in place, "_About time you have called me."_

Making Ren to stop and began looking around, before his eyes bulge slightly and his heart racing. "_Seems like your in quite the trouble situation, and allowing things to go out of hand. What kind of resolve do you have that you'll let your friend there die."_ Continue the voice, making Ren to shake and move his head bit frantically while feeling bit of drool coming from his mouth before his head lower. Causing Ryuji and Kamoshida, to turn their attention towards the boy.

"**Do you want power, power to change fate?"** Boomed the voice, with Ren raising his head slightly and glared with defiance behind his expression. Too then nodding his head, asking the voice to help him. Making the card to burst out in blue flames and began surrounding the boy, causing the two knights to fly right into the wall in front of Ren, past the Coach and Ryuji! Making the two to watch at the knights, before turning to the boy. Watching the flames continuing to spiral and surround the boy!

"**The contract has been forge! I am thou, thou art I- with the contract completed and breaking through thy chains of rebellion, shall I grant thee the power of the trickster, the fool! Come awaken to your power and unleash me, to destroy thine enemies that comes before you and show them your powers!"** Continued the voice, with Ren tapping and placing his hand around his face.

Feeling what is a mask over his eyes, gripping them tightly and beginning to groan out and yell out in pain as he pulls and tears the mask from his face. "**With my powers, you shall no longer be held by anyone. Show them your true nature and destroy them!"** Came the voice once more, right when Ren ripped the masked off and had blood pouring out before bursting into flames. Surrounding the boy's body entirely!

Causing Kamoshida to panic and backing away from the roaring flames. That began trailing up from the teens feet, through his legs up his body. Too his shoulder and over his head, having red eyes and mouth appearing in front of him. Before disappearing and showing Ren's yellow eyes. Grinning widely and waited for the floating fire before him. To solidify back into the Pokemon card, which he swiped it from the air and raised his arm up shouting. "**Come to me, PERSONA ZOROARK!"**

Thus his hand moved away from the card, watching it glow and soon shooting upward in a beam of light. Forming and shaping right in front of everyone! Of the Pokemon that is shown within the card, their legs appearing before them to then follow by the rest of its form. Having gray looking fur for the body, with black fur here and there. A large black and red mane reaching from the top of the Pokemon's head, with one blue round crystal at the tip of its mane. With red sharp looking claws flexing, too then its face showing and forming with two intimidating blue eyes appearing and a wicked grin!

"**Finally, it is payback for what you did to us and our friend."** Came the Pokemon voice who flexed his claws and wiggled them about. "**Come Ren, let's teach these bastards a lesson. School in session."** He exclaimed, having Ren to approach next to him and grinned wickedly towards the coward Kamoshida, who is shaking in his legs and throw his arm out.

"What are you doing standing there, get rid of them!" He shouted towards his knights. Watching the three of them, getting in front of him and began contorting their bodies oddly and began erupting in red and black goop- before transforming into Pokemon as well! One looking like a tall brown Rabbit, a yellow like bee and a strange looking ferret creature?

"Whoa wait, are those...Pokemon?" Ryuji said with disbelief and watches how Ren and Zoroark. Are going to be taking on three of them?! "Dude, your out match how-" Then froze as he watches Ren and Zoroark move swiftly forward!

Zoroark going after the Lopunny, who tried delivering a overhead kick to his head. That is easily dodge by the fox ducking downward! Before opening his mouth and firing off a Dark pulse attack! Sending the rabbit flying backwards with a loud squeak, too then screaming out in pain! When Zoroark dashes forward and slashes his dark looking claws across her body! Vaporizing the rabbit with relative ease and efficiency.

While Ren is working on the bee, that is Beedrill. Dodging and tilting his body easily from the twin needles it had, while then flipping over Furret- who tried tackling him from behind! Crashing into the Beedrill, causing the two to fall into the floor. Which Furret yelped out when he saw Ren coming forward with a large knife, to which it dodges easily. But the Beedril couldn't get out in time before getting cut across the chest, too then Ren spinning around and stabbing it once more! Vaporizing it on the spot!

Then shift his gaze towards the Furret that was ready to attack him with a slash attack. Only to scream out in pain when a Dark pulse, smacks right into its ribs and vaporizes through the iron bars of the cell! Making Ren to turn towards Zoroark with a nod and smile, making the fox to smile back and then turn their attention towards the cowering Kamoshida, who began backing away from the two of them.

"How were you able to take down my guards so easily!" Kamoshida exclaimed while then turning his head left to right. "Guards, guards! Get over here and do as I tell you!" He shouted trying to call for more back up. Not paying attention at all of Ryuji behind him, who gotten up and grinned.

"This is for kicking me you asshole!" He shouted and elbow tackles the man down to the ground! Too then begin running towards Ren and Zoroark, with the mask wearing teen smiling before shifting his gaze towards the Keys. Which alerted Ryuji, who slide to a stop while twisting his body. "Right, got it!" He announced, leaning down and scoop them up and head out with Ren and his Pokemon out the cell. Closing it and locking it up before Kamoshida, could run out after them!

"You bastards, you don't know what kind of hell you just unleashed!" Shouted the Coach, shaking and trying to brute force his way out from the cells. "You two will not escape that easily, nobody ever runs from the king and gets away with it!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah right you asshole, you deserve to rot in that cell!" Counter-argue Ryuji while stomping his foot and lean forward. Before sighing and then turning towards Ren and Zoroark. "But man that is crazy what just happened in a few minutes!" He exclaimed, then smiled and punching Ren on the shoulder. "Thanks for the save there you two-" He slowly said and then shift his eyes at Zoroark.

"...He is real right?" Asked Ryuji, making sure the blow to the ribs didn't cause any hallucination. Having the fox to laugh lightly and nod his head. Before crossing his arms and began speaking towards the two.

"**I am very much real, Ren has awaken to his powers. Although he just awakened me, I am not at full strength yet. It will be awhile until he truly can call upon me in physical form. For now, I can only be called upon whenever he or you are in trouble or in need to fight." **Informed the fox and just like he said, soon as he finished his words. He disappeared along with Ren's new clothes, that cause the boy to look down at himself.

Making Ryuji to hummed confusingly, before seeing the Pokemon card appear before Ren. Having him to grab onto it and tilt it around. "So it was a Pokemon card huh...I thought so. But what the hell does this all mean?" Then the two yelped when Kamoshida bash against the cell bars once more. Alerting them to their situation. "Shit, we don't have time to think! We gotta find a way outta here!" Exclaimed the boy, having Ren nod his head and began running with Ryuji.

"You never escape!" Kamoshida shouted and then hang his head down and growled annoyingly. "I also hate being alone...WILL SOMEONE GET THEIR ASS OVER HERE AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hearing rushing of metal foot steps heading in his direction.

Xxx

Meanwhile with the two boys, they have tried everything to get out of the dungeon of the castle. Getting bit turned around here and there, trying to find an escape route- but everywhere they turned, they have no real exits or ways of getting out of the dungeon. Causing them to end up at one of the dead ends for the tenth time.

"Damn it man, what the hell kind of dungeon is this? If there's no way to get out of here!" Ryuji shouted between pants and coughing. Having Ren hanging against his knees, nodding his head in agreement while then shaking it.

"Only thing that was a hint of an exit, is that draw bridge we past." Ren informed and raised a hand to his chin. "But...there didn't seem to be a switch at all for us to pull?" He mumbled, watching Ryuji to stand upright and move his head back. "Was there anything we missed?" Ren asked the boy, who shook his head.

"Damn I know, I look very thorough around there too. I didn't find anything." Ryuji then move his head forward and groaned. "I even tried tapping against the walls. See if there were anything hidden in plan sight, no luck." Then closed his eyes. "We got this far and soon we're going to become kebabs. If we don't figure something out!"

"So you're the two who's been causing all that ruckus huh?" Came a voice. Alerting Ren a bit of where it came from. "I could help you out, if you help me out." Continued the voice, sounding very young too- having Ren wondered if Kamoshida also imprisoned some young children.

"Hey yeah that will be great!" Ryuji said with a relieved tone and turning to wherever the voice came from. "Be helpful-" then blink his eyes. "Annnd I am talking to no one." He stated and sighed. 'Just my luck now I am losing it. This stress is getting to me!"

"Shut up, do you want the guards to find you!?" Exclaimed the voice in a hush tone. "And your not losing it, I'm right down here you morons!" Stated the voice harshly, causing both Ryuji and Ren to look on down where the cell floor is. Too then watching what appears to be...a monster cat?

"...Is it just me or did the cat just spoke." Ryuji asked confusingly towards Ren. Who eyes were quite stuck of being wide, before nodding his head softly. Replying back with a yeah, making Ryuji to shake his head. "That can't be! Cat's don't talk!"

"SHUT IT!" Came the voice once more, shocking the two greatly. "I can so too talk! And I am not a cat either, I am a human. Who only looks like a cat because of this world or 'palace'! Now are you going to help me out or what!" Said the round headed cat, having bright blue eyes and black fur, covering most of his body with white fur around his mouth, hands and paws.

"Do you know how to escape?" Ren asked first before Ryuji could say anything or refuse the felines offer. Making the cat look at him, while tilting his head. "Cause we could really use the help, especially if you been here before or got trapped here."

"Hmph, like you already and yes." Grinned the cat. "I know exactly how to escape, but right now I am useless to you guys. If you don't let me out of here." Then points to the keys. "So yes, I scratch your back and you scratch mine. I want to try and get payback on the ruler of this place! For locking me up and putting me in this prison for months!"

"For real?!" Ryuji shouted and then quickly shook his head. "Frick this, how do we even know we can trust you cat!" Though before Ryuji could continue arguing and bringing twenty questions towards the monster cat. The three of them could hear the guards in the distances, talking and calling out to one another if they found the escapees. "Shit they're getting closer!"

"We don't have time for twenty-twenty question! Just trust me and I will get you out, and I can even help 'you' out. How to control your powers more efficiently!" Stated the feline. Causing Ren to whip his head down at him, watching the cat smile while softly grabbing the bars. "What'd you say...do we have a deal?" Asked the feline while stretching his paw out. "Name's Morgana."

With Ren smiling down at him and nods, causing Ryuji to let out a huh. Before watching the black hair teen kneeling down and shaking hands with Morgana. "Deal, names Ren Amamiya and that's Ryuji." He introduced the two while pointing at the blonde, then gets up and begins unlocking the jail cell.

"Well then Ren, Ryuji- let's get to work and find our escape route." Morgana said and ran out from the cell and couple steps ahead of the two. Before grinning at the two of them, "I'll teach you rookies exactly how to move and behave in this Palace! Just follow my lead and you will do just fine." Exclaimed the feline with quite the gusto attitude. Smirking and smiling towards the two teens, who look at one another and nods before running on over towards Morgana and follow him out of this strange place!

Unaware that things were just beginning and the fate of destiny began to turn.

**To be continued...**


End file.
